


Someone Who Knew Her

by TheGeekProblem



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Book 7: The Stone Rose, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekProblem/pseuds/TheGeekProblem
Summary: When looking at the statue of Rose in the museum, Mickey had said that the statue must have been made by someone who really knew her. Later they discover that it was the Doctor who had made the statue.This is the story of the time he spent making it.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Someone Who Knew Her

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I was gonna skip ove the books and novels, you were wrong! There are so many things that are only mentioned in the novel that only stay there so I wanted to expand a little bit.  
> I have actually read all of the 9th and 10th Doctor's novels and I even own the audiobooks and The Stone Rose is of course one of my favourites since I'm a huge shipper of Doctor/Rose.  
> Since this book is already fanfic-y enough I wrote something short so I could keep on writing with the rest of the series.

The Doctor wiped the dust from his face as he looked at the progressing statue in front of him, his jacket had been ditched to the side, his sleeves were rolled and he was covered in marble dust from head to toe. 

He had been working on the statue for at least three weeks now (he knew the exact time but he didn’t want to think about how long he had been without Rose by his side), the room was filled with dust and marble and his failed first attempts at the statue. Mickey the Idiot had been right, the statue was made by someone who really knew and understood her, not any artist would’ve been able to capture the familiarity that the statue had, they wouldn’t have been able to capture the warmth in her eyes, or the subtle hint of a smile, or the ring on her hand and the earrings she had been wearing that day. And no one understood Rose better than him.

Mickey had sent him a couple of pictures to get the pose just right but that version of the statue was old and weary from weather and time, so he had to rely on his memory more than anything else. He had never been so glad of his photographic memory until now. _Enamoured by her figure, indeed_ . He hoped Rose would forget he had said that. Not that it wasn’t true! He’s been finding himself even more embarrassed as the days pass and he has to explain himself over and over again to Mi chelangelo why the statue needed to have a broken fingernail on her right hand, needed to be the way it is, imperfections and all. A slave driver, that’s what he is, Rose is perfect just the way she is. _Probably won’t tell that to her face_ , he thought flustered.

He searched for the statue of Fortuna everywhere, the disappointment of finding the other statue and not being her. The voice that had sounded so familiar and the hope the glass phial had brought him. He had run through Rome an entire day searching for Rose and instead he had found the rest of the statues by Ursus. He had helped them, of course, that’s the kind of man he was, but as the day went on and the phial with the miracle liquid was running lower and lower he felt more and more desperate to find her. What if the liquid ran out? What if he never found her?

After a whole day of running about he realized, he _knew_ where Rose was. He had always known where she would end. The despair of going back to the museum in the 21st Century and not being able to bring her back. The unabating hope when he realized the statue was just a statue, and that Rose was out there, waiting for him. 

He worked on the hand that was going to fall down with the same care as the rest of her. Yes, at the end it wouldn’t matter but he wanted the statue to be perfect. What would Rose think when she found out he had made the statue? She would like it, right? Of course she would, she already had going by her reaction to the statue in the museum. Still, he expected her to be excited knowing that he had made it.

He grabbed one of the hands of the statue. It was cold. That’s fine, soon this whole adventure will end and they will take a break away from Rome. Maybe this time he will manage to get them to Barcelona to see the dogs with no noses and they won’t have to run for their lives at the end of the day. 

He should probably have a little kip soon, he had barely strayed from the statue hoping to finish it faster but it was starting to wear on him. He washed his hands, took a wet towel with him and went to sit down on the sofa in the room. He’ll close his eyes for a moment and then take a sonic shower before going back to work. He looked at the statue once more. Not any statue, but his, made by him. His signature at the bottom of the statue, _The Doctor_ written in gallifreyan, like she was his. 

He rubbed his face and hair with the towel, trying to get as much of the dust as he could, he was tired of this linear time affair. He wanted to see Rose, but he couldn’t until the statue was ready. But soon. Soon he’ll finish the statue and he’ll be able to see her, he’ll be able to orbit around her once again. How weird. He had never known how much this incarnation was influenced by her, but for the past weeks without her he had noticed it. How he would try to grab for a hand that wasn’t there, or turn around looking for her. Really, it was absurd how much he felt like he needed her. What would happen when she was gone for good? What would happen to him? Will he even be able to cope? Better not let himself think about it. He still had many years with her, even when he was sure that at some point she would see through him and leave him like everyone before her. Again, let’s not dwell on that.

He looked at the statue one last time and smiled before laying on the sofa and closing his eyes. Soon, he’ll be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooooo much for reading. Kudos and Comments are super duper appreciated!
> 
> I'm finally in the 6 series on my rewatch and it reminded me why I had stopped watching the series. I've also been writing reviews on some of the Doctor Who novels and you can check them out on my tumblr.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thegeekproblem)  
> [Tumblr](https://thegeekproblem.tumblr.com)


End file.
